destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
A Khvostov Rising
A Khvostov Rising is a story mission in Destiny: Rise of Iron. It takes place in Old Russia, Earth as part of the quest We Found a Rifle. Objectives *Scan Dock 13 *Head Outside *Scan The Divide *Pursue the Captain *Enter the Breach *Scan the Cloud *Track the Captain *Defeat the Captain *Reach the Ketch *Enjoy the View With Ghost Transcript {Loading Screen} *'GHOST': To finish the Khvostov, we'll need a Golden Age firing pin. Shiro gave me a few ideas of where we could start looking. I laughed when I scanned the coordinates--they're awfully familiar. {Gameplay} *'GHOST': It seems like yesterday we were racing the Fallen to get to that rusted old ship. Now we just need one little piece of metal. The Guardian sends their Ghost to scan the area. *'GHOST': I'm detecting traces of fuel leakage from an Arcadia jumpship, faded ether emissions from a Fallen Archon, but there's no pin here. Let's get out into the open. The Guardian heads to The Divide. *'GHOST': I really did spend a long time searching for you. I'll always remember our first day through here. The Ghost scans the area. *'GHOST': Here we go! There's a Fallen Captain nearby, and he's got a pin on him. Bet he just threw it in with a bunch of other scrap. Doesn't even know what he's got. The Guardian spots the Captain, Kaviss, emerging from one of the buildings, along with other Fallen. *'GHOST': That Captain's using a powerful strain of SIVA. He'll be hard to take down. Keep after him! The Guardian engages the Captain, and weakens him, but he teleports away. *'GHOST': How do they... fine. Hold on. Okay, I've re-acquired his signal. Ugh, he's leaking SIVA mites. Must have been pretty deep in the Plaguelands. At least it means we can track him. The Guardian follows the signal to The Breach. *'GHOST': There. Get me close to that SIVA cloud. The Guardian sends the Ghost into the cloud. *'GHOST': He's definitely leaking mites. Let's follow the trail. The Guardian follows the trail of SIVA mite clouds continues through the nearby hallways to an open area. *'GHOST': I remember this room. Huh. And he's right around here. Be careful. The Guardian finds Kaviss on the other side of a gate. Two Servitors are behind him. *'GHOST': There he is! And the Servitors have him shielded! Don't let him get away! The Captain teleports inside the room with the Guardian. Skiffs arrive through the large hole in the ceiling and drop off Fallen troops. The Guardian eventually kills Kaviss. The Guardian obtains the Khvostov 7G-0X. *'GHOST': Patching in the Iron Temple now. Shiro, we've fit the firing pin, and the weapon looks exceptional under my scans. Great work! *'SHIRO-4': That's good to hear! You've got a chance to use it, too. A group of Fallen are mustering from the ketch out on the highway. *'GHOST': We're on it. Let's go introduce them to an old friend. I count myself lucky I decided to swing back through Russia when I did. If I'd gone south instead of north, it could've been years before we met! We did it, though. We got that ship flying and I got you back to the City. And now look at everything we've done together. The Guardian reaches the outside of the Wall and kills the Fallen in the area. *'GHOST': Hey! Take a look at that view. Can we swing over there? The Guardian walks to the edge of the front of the ketch. *'GHOST': Every Ghost is born knowing that we have to find our Guardian. We don't know what they look like. Not on the outside, anyway. On the inside, I'd always known who you were. And that together, we could be something more. When you think about everything we've seen, everything we've done, I feel like I made the right choice. Hm. We should let Shiro know how it went out here. Let him admire his handiwork. And thanks. You know, for being my Guardian. {Mission Ends} References Category:Rise of Iron Story Missions